Zanark Avalonic
|idade = ? |num = 10 (Zanack Domain) 99 (El Dorado Team 02) |tim = Zanack Domain |posi = Atacante |olho= Vermelho |pele = Escura |elemento = Vento |cabelo =Verde |manga = N/A |anime = Episódio 018 (Chrone Stone) |seiyu = |dublagem = N/A }} Perfil Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Japanese version *''"Escaped from MUGEN Prison. A dangerous S-class criminal with a daring personality."'' ---- English version *''"A fugitive from the CONTRA facility. Wild, unstable and highly dangerous."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *''"An S-class criminal who escaped from MUGEN Prison. He awakened his strength by fighting with Tenma and the others.'' Aparência Zanark tem cabelo verde escuro, sobrancelhas verde-escuras zig-zagged e olhos vermelho-escuros. Seu tom de pele é escuro. Ele usa uma espécie de armadura de ouro e preto com subidas verdes e vermelhas junto com a banda de um capitão verde. Seu cabelo é pontudo no topo e desce em bolas conectadas com bandas vermelhas. Mixi Max com Sousou Em sua forma Mixi Max, seu cabelo fica branco e mais selvagem, com pontos em forma de gancho. Duas marcas pretas semelhantes a trovões são vistas saindo de sua testa até seus olhos. Suas íris tornam-se mais claras, de vermelho escuro a rosa, com um círculo escuro no meio. Ele também parece ganhar mais massa muscular em seus braços. Mixi Max com Clara Jane Em sua forma Super Zanark, seu cabelo muda completamente. Ele se torna muito mais comprido e forma quatro fios de cabelo verde-escuro, dos quais dois, sendo mais compridos do que o restante e tendo uma forma parecida com um trovão, aparecem. A parte de trás do cabelo fica branca e ele obtém um rabo de cavalo branco. Seus olhos ficam amarelos. Enredo France Era Zanark Avalonic apareceu pela primeira vez no episódio 18 , fugindo da prisão de MUGEN em algum tipo de veículo futuro e sendo perseguido pela polícia. Ele estava preso em um beco sem saída e, quando os policiais estavam prestes a prendê-lo, ele disparou um raio de luz de sua boca, que os atingiu. Depois disso, ele montou em um dos veículos da polícia e descobriu algumas informações sobre o Protocolo Omega 3.0 . Vendo isso, ele saltou para um destino desconhecido. Mais tarde, ele apareceu na época de Jeanne d'Arc e usou seu Sphere Device no modo strike em Gamma , que não entendeu no início. Ele então apareceu na frente do Protocolo Omega 3.0, e foi afirmado por Einamuser um criminoso S-Rank cujas intenções são desconhecidas. Gamma disse que iria pegá-lo e mandá-lo de volta à prisão, ao que Zanark respondeu "quanto mais fraco eles estão, mais alto eles latem" e acrescentou que ele é forte, mas ainda late alto. Ele terminou dizendo que queria que eles o confrontassem. Os membros do Protocolo Omega 3.0 começaram a filmar no modo de ataque do Sphere Device para derrotá-lo. No entanto, de repente, um raio roxo apareceu da boca de Zanark e bateu completamente em Gamma e seus companheiros de equipe. Como ele sabia que os líderes do El Dorado o observavam, ele começou a conversar com eles sobre um negócio; A destruição de Raimon por uma ardósia limpa. Como Toudou Heikichi concordou, um raio azul veio de sua boca. Desta vez, fez um Mix Max com Gamma e sua equipe, dando-lhes mais poder e colocando-os sob o controle de Zanark, para que pudessem ajudá-lo a derrotar Raimon. No episódio 19 , Zanark ordenou que o Protocolo Omega 3.0 fosse treinado em uma floresta. Como resultado, a floresta foi fortemente destruída pelos vários brotos poderosos que eles fizeram. Isso fez Zanark rir alto e então perguntou se eles poderiam bater em Raimon, ao que Gamma respondeu que eles seriam capazes com o enorme poder de Zanark. No episódio 20 , quando Kirino e os outros tentaram chegar a Jeanne d'Arc, Zanark apareceu ao longo do Protocolo Omega 3.0, parando Raimon. Ele disse que há apenas duas maneiras de ultrapassá-los: vencê-los em uma partida ou nadar, embora ele não permita o segundo. Usando seu Sphere Device, Zanark criou um campo de futebol no topo do castelo. O campo estava envolvido em um escudo roxo, então eles teriam que jogar para dissipar o escudo e ajudar Jeanne d'Arc. Depois, sentou-se no banco para assistir ao jogo, sendo considerado como treinador do Protocolo Omega 3.0. No episódio 21 , depois que Gamma marcou um gol com Jinrou Lycaon , ele riu e perguntou a Raimon se eles viam o verdadeiro poder do Protocolo Omega 3.0. Quando a segunda metade começou, ele olhou para a nova formação de Raimon e ficou surpreso, mas depois começou a rir e disse que isso poderia ser esperado de alguém que não sabe nada sobre futebol como Charles VII . Como Kirino conseguiu seu Mixi Max com Jeanne, Raimon contra-atacou. Devido à filmagem de Keshin Armed, de Tsurugi , e ao Setsuna Boost, de Shindou ., Protocolo Omega 3.0 perdido por 2-1. Zanark ficou irritado e usou seu Dphere Device para enviar Gamma e sua equipe para um lugar desconhecido. Mais tarde, depois que Raimon retornou ao seu tempo, ele foi visto no campo onde a partida havia ocorrido anteriormente, dizendo que mesmo que algum poder seja dado ao lixo, ainda será lixo, referindo-se a Gamma e seus companheiros de equipe. Então, sua equipe, Zanark Domain , apareceu e Zanark começou a rir cruelmente. Three Kingdoms Era No episódio 22 , Zanark foi mostrado monitorando as viagens no tempo de Raimon para saber para onde eles foram. Como eles estavam indo para a era de Ryuu Gentoku , ele fez o mesmo com sua equipe, dizendo que desta vez eles destruiriam Raimon. Tendo chegado na época, ele estava olhando para Raimon e entendeu que eles queriam tirar as auras de Ryuubi e Koumei para completar dois Mixi Maxes. Mais tarde, quando Kanu e Chouhi estavam entrando na mansão de Koumei, ele usou seu Sphere Device e fez uma lavagem cerebral. Então, Zanark assistiu a batalha de futebol se opor a Engiru , Shuten , Rasetsue os dois irmãos de Ryuubi, para quatro jogadores de Raimon e Ryuubi, usando o monitor de seu veículo. Mais tarde, ele se perguntou o que aconteceria se Ryuu Gentoku fosse assassinado por ele. Como um de seus colegas de equipe, Shura , comentou que isso é contra as regras do El Dorado, ele disse que não segue nenhuma regra. No próximo episódio , quando seus companheiros de equipe perderam a batalha de futebol, ele os fez voltar e fez Kanu e Chouhi voltar ao normal. No episódio 24 , enquanto Ryuubi estava tentando convencer Koumei a se juntar a ele, um barulho os perturbou. Então, Zanark apareceu em seu veículo na frente dos jogadores de Raimon. Sua equipe completa, Zanark Domain, apareceu e Zanark desafiou Raimon, dizendo que eles não poderiam escapar. Rasetsu perguntou-lhe o que deveriam fazer, ao que ele respondeu que tinham que zombar de Raimon. O jogo começou então. Como Raimon estava atacando, Zanark começou a contar os números de dois a dez. Como ele disse dez, ele correu rápido e grosseiramente pegou a bola de Shindou, dizendo que isso não era uma saudação. Ele explicou que os números representavam os jogadores de campo de Raimon, excluindo o goleiro. Ele então atirou usando Disaster Break e marcou facilmente o primeiro gol de sua equipe contra o Shinsuke., passando por ele enquanto ele tentava pegar Keshin Armed. A partida continuou. Quando Tsurugi recebeu a bola, Zanark pediu a ele para mostrar algo engraçado, e usou seu Mixi Trans com Sousou , o que surpreendeu todo o time de Raimon, Ryuubi e seus irmãos e Koumei. Tsurugi usou seu Keshin Armed e atirou, ao que Zanark respondeu usando seu Keshin, Gouriki no Genbu . Ele parou as filmagens de Tsurugi sem nenhum problema. Mais tarde, durante a partida, Zanark se perguntou como o El Dorado poderia ter dificuldades com um time tão fraco, ou se Raimon era mais fraco desde que jogaram contra o Protocolo Omega 3.0. Como Taiyou estava constantemente atacando e usou sua força de Keshin e SunshineZanark usou seu Mixi Trans novamente junto com seu Keshin, e parou as filmagens, e então começou a tirar sarro de Taiyou. Taiyou continuou dando todo o seu poder durante a batalha, e de repente gritou no meio, não sendo capaz de fazer nada contra o time de Zanark. Ouvindo isso, Koumei usou seu Keshin, para o qual todos os jogadores foram surpreendidos, e isso atingiu Taiyou, fazendo dele Mixi Max com Koumei. No episódio 25 , depois que Taiyou completou um Mixi Max com Shokatsu Koumei, Zanark queria que ele mostrasse seu novo poder. Ele tentou impedir Taiyou de avançar pelo campo usando seu Mixi Max com a aura de Sousou e soltando Gouriki no Genbu novamente, mas foi facilmente driblado pelo meia Raimon, para sua grande surpresa. A primeira metade terminou 1-1 devido às filmagens de Taiyou, fazendo com que as duas equipes empatassem. Quando o segundo tempo começou, o Zanark imediatamente usou seu Mixi Trans novamente. Taiyou ordenou que seus companheiros de equipe o cercassem, fazendo círculos que o impediriam de fazer qualquer coisa. Embora, ele conseguiu atirar, mas falhou, o que surpreendeu a si mesmo. Essa tática, chamada Kimon Tonkou no Jin, tinha por objetivo fazê-lo atirar na direção errada. Zanark afirmou que o único inimigo que Sousou temia ser Koumei. Como ele percebeu que ele não poderia manter a vantagem entre seu Mixi Trans e Taiyou, ele começou a convocar seu próprio Keshin, Makaiou Zodiac , e usou-o como um Keshin Armed. Raimon tentou usar Kimon Tonkou no Jin novamente, mas Zanark passou por eles antes que eles pudessem usá-lo. Ele então usou Disaster Break novamente sem Keshin Armed, mas ainda marcou uma segunda vez. Zanark chegou perto de Shinsuke, Tenma e Fei e disse que eles seriam apagados pelo medo, e continuou dizendo que iria garantir que eles seriam destruídos. De repente, ele não se sentia tão bem quanto antes, por nenhuma razão ainda. O jogo começou mais uma vez com a liderança do time de Zanark. Para parar Zanark, Kirino usou seu Keshin, Senkishi Brynhildr , assim como Zanark, que derrotou o outro. Ele tentou novamente marcar usando Disaster Break, mas Tenma usou seu Keshin Armed, e Fei seu Mixi Trans com Tyrano.. Mesmo que eles não pararam as filmagens, Taiyou foi capaz de fazer isso então. Mais tarde, devido aos ditos de Ryuubi, Shinsuke foi capaz de Mixi Max com ele e conseguiu suceder a Hissatsu de Zanark. Raimon lançou um contra-ataque e Taiyou foi capaz de marcar um segundo gol, o que fez Zanark dizer que ele não esperava se divertir tanto neste jogo. Atacando outra vez, Zanark passou a defesa de Raimon, mas ele de repente parou de correr. Aura púrpura em torno dele, Zanark estava saindo do controle, perdendo o controle total de seu poder. Observando isso, Koumei ordenou que eles saíssem, para o que eles fizeram. Zanark então aparentemente explodiu. Era Bakumatsu No episódio 26 , Zanark estava assistindo a Sakamoto Ryouma . Quando dois guardas estavam indo atacá-lo, Shura e outros quatro membros do Zanark Domain apareceram, o que surpreendeu Raimon. Zanark disparou seu Sphere Device para os guardas. Uma batalha de futebol começou então entre Raimon e Zanark Domain. Mais tarde no episódio, Zanark reapareceu, observando alguns jogadores de Raimon que estavam conversando com Kondou Isami . Ele então apareceu na frente dele e o selou usando o Sphere Device. Zanark pegou suas roupas e apresentou-o a alguns guardas como o líder do Shinsengumi, Kondou Isami. No entanto, os guardas não acreditaram nele. Ele respondeu que já sabia que isso ia acontecer e controlou-as mentalmente. No episódio 27 , ele apareceu em Okitae tentou controlá-lo. No entanto, ele resistiu, no qual Zanark disse que ele tinha uma vontade forte, mas não conseguiu resistir ao seu próprio corpo. Ele perguntou a Okita se ele queria mais poder e do que deu a ele o suficiente, usando seus olhos, então ele seria capaz de se mover livremente e lutar contra Sakamoto Ryouma. Mais tarde, ele apareceu junto com alguns membros de sua equipe, dizendo a Okita se ele havia esquecido sua promessa. Então, ele disse a Raimon que ele deu poder a Okita para que ele pudesse jogar futebol. Fei perguntou a ele o que aconteceu durante a partida com Ryuubi, mas ele não respondeu, dizendo que não tinha nada a ver com Raimon. Raimon venceu a batalha de futebol por 1 a 0 devido às filmagens de Tsurugi. Instantaneamente, Okita caiu quando Zanark parou de lhe dar poder e perguntou se ele entendia de futebol. Então, o resto da equipe e Zanark deixaram o campo. No episódio 28 , Zanark entrou no quarto de Okita novamente. Okita disse que ele iria matar Sakamoto Ryouma antes de morrer, no qual Zanark respondeu que ele iria lhe dar poder novamente, e assim fez. Enquanto Sakamoto estava conversando com Tokugawa Yoshinobu , Zanark apareceu em seu veículo. Ele controlou Yoshinobu e algumas outras pessoas e disse a Sakamoto e Raimon que eles concordariam com o pedido da Restauração Imperial se eles ganhassem uma partida de futebol. Okita fez parte do Zanark Domain mais uma vez para jogar contra Sakamoto, que jogou em Raimon. Os jogadores do Zanark Domain estavam se divertindo jogando contra Raimon, como Zanark disse. No episódio 29 , ele saiu do controle novamente depois de fazer uma filmagem que foi facilmente bloqueada por Shinsuke . Vendo-o sofrer, Nishiki prontamente usou seu Keshin, Sengoku Bushin Musashi, para cortar as correntes que estavam restringindo o Zodíaco Makaiou. Depois que eles foram quebrados, o Keshin voltou para dentro do corpo de Zanark. Quando ele caiu de joelhos, ele perguntou a Nishiki por que o ajudou, porque eles são inimigos, quando o meia respondeu que queria confrontar Zanark no seu melhor. Depois que Shindou fez o segundo gol de Raimon com Setsuna Boost, Zanark comentou que eles não poderiam perder, já que esta foi a última chance que o El Dorado deu a eles. Ele também acrescentou dizendo que vai colocar seu orgulho no jogo, que fez seus companheiros de equipe do Zanark Domain se esforçarem mais. Mais tarde, ele tentou parar as filmagens de Keshin Armed de Nishiki usando as suas próprias, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Após a partida, ele deu a Chrono Stone de EndouDe volta a Raimon, mas um homem misterioso apareceu e o levou, fugindo logo depois disso. Então, ele usou seu veículo para sair da mansão de Tokugawa Yoshinobu, o que fez Kondou Isami aparecer novamente. Em uma floresta perto do campo, ele estava conversando com o misterioso homem da barba branca e SARU . Torneio Ragnarok Zanark reapareceu mais tarde no episódio 39 e revelou ter se juntado ao Second Stage Children e ser o capitão de Zan . Ele estava assistindo Garo e Meia enquanto eles estavam lutando. Então, SARU apareceu. Ele falou sobre Raimon, o que fez Zanark sorrir sobre isso, enquanto ele finalmente levaria sua revanche contra eles. No episódio 40 , ele jogou no jogo em oposição a Zan e El Dorado Team 01 . Ele estava bastante feliz por poder jogar contra Nishiki Ryouma e os outros membros de Raimon. No entanto, não ficou satisfeito com os métodos usados por Zan no jogo, já que eles estavam machucando os membros do El Dorado Team 01. Então, em uma ocasião, ele roubou a bola de seu próprio companheiro de equipe no episódio 41 . Ele conseguiu marcar um gol usando Disaster Break . Após a partida, ele deixou a Feida dizendo "este não é o meu lugar para estar". No episódio 42, ele voltou para o Ragnarok Stadium depois de ser revelado como o décimo primeiro jogador por Endou Daisuke . Como Tenma e os outros perguntaram por que ele estava lá, Zanark simplesmente respondeu que, se fosse para ficar com Feida ou com os fanáticos do El Dorado , ele prefere o mais tarde. Tenma então perguntou se ele era seu aliado, apenas para Gamma e Shindou.afirmar que eles não confiam no Zanark. O atacante diz que não faz diferença alguma o que eles falam desde que ele já se decidiu. Daisuke então reconhece que sua força é incrível, mas será inútil se ele não seguir suas ordens. Zanark se recusa, dizendo que, como ele sabe muito sobre sua verdadeira força, ele mostrará na próxima partida que é um digno do Strongest Eleven. Sakamaki então permite, dizendo que ele não ouviria nada do que eles dizem. Ele teve um estilo de jogo duro durante todo o jogo tentando provar suas habilidades. No episódio 43 , ele desempenhou um papel importante na vitória de sua equipe não apenas marcando o gol da vitória, mas também evitando que o Dead Future marcasse, sem sequer usar um hissatsu, depois que Mecha Endou explodiu. Depois que o jogo acabou, ele perguntou a Daisuke se ele tinha visto o seu poder, mas ele apontou que ainda não era o décimo primeiro membro do "cavalo selvagem em seu coração". Entendendo que ele precisa controlar sua força para ter o poder real, ele saiu em seu veículo para treinar. Ele retornou no final do episódio 44 durante o intervalo, na partida entre o El Dorado Team 03 e Garu . No episódio 45 , ele contou aos seus companheiros de equipe sobre o treinamento que ele passou em vários lugares, e como ele encontrou Clara Jane e Mixi Maxed com ele. Mais tarde, no jogo, ele Mixi-trans em Clara Jane e marcou 2 gols para a equipe usando seu novo hissatsu Great Max na Ore . Depois disso, ele e o resto dos Dezenove Mais Fortes da História formam a Chrono Storm . No episódio 48 , ele disse a todos no quarto de El Dorado no Ragnarok Stadium que ele ouviu a voz de Endou Mamoru uma vez quando ele estava perdendo o controle de si mesmo novamente. Endou disse a ele para treinar não apenas seu corpo, mas também seu coração. Como o jogo começou, ele Mixi Maxed e cobrado através do campo, mas foi facilmente roubado por Imusu . Mas com um jogo de combinação com Fei Rune , eles passaram pelo campo, e ele usou Great Max na Ore e disparou o primeiro gol de Chrono Storm rompendo o Reverse World de Hosu . No episódio 49 , com alguma ajuda dos membros de Chrono Storm , eles foram capazes de levar a bola para Zanark, que usou seu keshin armado e tentou marcar um gol, mas foi bloqueado pelo Reverse World de Hosu. No episódio 50 , ele junto com Fei, Nanobana Kinako , Clark Wonderbot e Torb , se despediram dos demais antes de voltarem para sua própria linha do tempo. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Avatar de Wii Recrutamento Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= In order to recruit Zanark, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped by Zanark Domain at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken at Odaiba’s Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Wind (風の写真, taken at Odaiba’s Aqua Mall) *'Photo': Good Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou 2nd floor) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware, in order to recruit him, atleast five players have to be scouted first from the same community master to make him a scoutable option. |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy - Mixi Max= Mixi Max Sousou Zanark Mixi Maxed with Sousou can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped by Zanark Domain at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Item': Terracotta Warrior Miniatures (てのひら兵馬俑, randomly dropped by Anger Rage at Kanda Satoko's taisen route) *'Photo': Good Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou 2nd floor) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. ---- Mixi Max Clara Jane Super Zanark can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped by Zanark Domain at Dr. Crossword Arno's taisen route) *'Item': Tornado Fan (竜巻扇風機, randomly dropped by Broken Red at Gurdon's city) *'Photo': Good Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken at Galaxy Nauts Gou 2nd floor) *'Records': Treasure Lover (宝箱に愛されし者, open 200 treasure chests) After this, he can be scouted. Estatísticas Todas as estatísticas estão no nível 99 e não treinadas. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 162 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 125 *'Speed': 107 *'Stamina': 138 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 71 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form *'GP': 170 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 173 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 77 *'Technique': 136 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 138 *'Lucky': 100 *'Freedom': 240 ---- Mixi Max - Sousou *'GP': 190 (220) *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 188 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Block': 107 *'Catch': 72 *'Technique': 136 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 133 *'Lucky': 70 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Super Zanark *'GP': 196 *'TP': 147 *'Kick': 196 (226) *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 102 *'Catch': 66 *'Technique': 144 *'Speed': 114 *'Stamina': 135 *'Lucky': 62 *'Freedom': 200 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Fully upgraded *'TP': 180 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= * * * * * (Mixi Max; Sousou) * (Mixi Max; Sousou) * (Mixi Max; Clara Jane) * (Mixi Max; Clara Jane) |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form (Sousou) * * * * ---- Mixi Max form (Super Zanark) * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Normal form * * * ---- Mixi Max form - Sousou * * * ---- Mixi Max form - Clara Jane * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Forma Mixi Max - Soul * Mixi Max form - Clara Jane * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Normal form * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * Melhor partida de Mixi Max * ** * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max match (Normal form) * ** * ** Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * Efeito treinador ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *O poder das táticas ofensivas aumentou em 50. *Total de TTP reduzido em 20. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *O poder das táticas ofensivas aumentou em 50. *Total de TTP reduzido em 20. Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chrono Storm N' *'Chrono Storm R' *'CS Boss Charas' *'Inazuma '12' Trivialidades *Atualmente, ele é o único personagem conhecido que escapou da prisão de MUGEN . *Como afirmado por Einamu no episódio 18 , ele é um criminoso S-rank. **No jogo Chrono Stone, Einamu também afirma que Zanark é um criminoso S-rank por cometer um crime no valor de 30.000 pontos de crime. *Ele tem o hábito de dizer "Eu pensei que você faria / diga isso" e "Que interessante". *Seu poder de atirar raios de cores diferentes de sua boca e capacidade de "Ghost Mixi Max" com o Protocolo Omega 3.0 implica que ele tem os mesmos poderes que o segundo estágio de crianças . *Ele é a primeira pessoa a ter 3 Mixi Maxes. **Protocolo Ghost Mixi Max do Omega 3.0 com ele **Sua Mixi Max com Sousou **Sua Mixi Max com Clara Jane *Ele tem uma rivalidade amigável com Nishiki Ryouma que o salvou. Isso o levou a se tornar parte da Feida para que eles pudessem lutar uns contra os outros. *Ele é o único jogador a jogar em todas as 4 partidas no Torneio Ragnarok . *Ele tem uma música chamada Great Tamashii com Nishiki. *Em Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy , um personagem chamado Ichikawa Zanakurou aparece com uma grande semelhança com Zanark, o que significa que Ichikawa poderia ser o ancestral de Zanark. Isto é sustentado quando a equipe da Earth Eleven está nos jardins de Ratoniik e alguns jogadores caem em ilusões causadas pelo Madowashisou. Ichikawa é um deles, e quando sua ilusão é mostrada ele parece estar movendo as mãos, imaginando-se pilotando uma bicicleta artesanal; esta é a mesma moto que o Zanark tem. Ichikawa também diz depois que ele viu uma versão louca de si mesmo, e quando isso foi mostrado, parecia exatamente como Zanark. Navegação de: Zanark Avalônico : Zanark Avalônico fr: Zanark Avalônico : Zanark Avalônico nl: Zanark Avalônico vi: Zanark Avalônico Técnicas Categoria:Joges Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Jogadores da El Dorado Categoria:El Dorado Categoria:El Dorado Team 02 Categoria:El Dorado Team 03 Categoria:Zanack Domain Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Atacantes Categoria:Forwards Categoria:Chrono Storm Categoria:Usuários de Keshins Categoria:Usuários de Mixi Max